A distancia
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Ella sabía que el pelirrojo siempre se quedaba hasta lo último en el salón y siempre parecía sumergido en su pequeño universo personal. Izzy sabía que Mimi era la niña que siempre estaba riendo, que inundaba con su voz el espacio que él llenaba con silencio." — I Concurso para Proyecto 1-8


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia es para el** I Concurso** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8**. Mimi, Izzy, Amistad._

* * *

**~ A distancia ~**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

Koushiro Izumi nunca había sabido manejar las lágrimas de una persona cuando estas se desataban y menos de alguien tan sensible como era su amiga.

Por eso se sentía tan mal en ese instante.

A decir verdad, eran muchas las veces que él no comprendía cual era el motivo de que las perlas de cristal acudieran a los ojos de su acompañante y amenazasen con recorrer su rostro.

Si bien, en realidad, esa vez entendía perfectamente la razón del llanto de Mimi, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla o confortarla…

No sólo porque no era bueno en los métodos comunes de consuelo — sus padres, en cambio, siempre tenían la palabra justa y el gesto suficiente— también porque en ese instante, él no podía deshacerse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta cuando su mente logró procesar la noticia que su amiga —su mejor amiga— le acababa de dar.

El ordenador seguía encendido frente a él, y por momentos deseaba girarse para enfrascarse en temas que repentinamente llegaron a su mente. Podía adelantar su conversación con Walace sobre los digimon o quizás debería contactar con...

Pero no podía ignorar a Mimi.

No deseaba hacerlo, y aún así, no sabía que decir.

Su compañera estaba llorando, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y él solo podía ver su cabello. Levantó la mano de manera repentina, deseando poder hablar al mismo tiempo y le tocó el hombro.

— Mimi —murmuró y ella levantó el rostro, para fijar sus orbes del color de la miel, en los de Izzy —. No sé que decirte... Yo... Lo siento

Tachikawa se incorporó ligeramente y rápidamente trató de apartar las lágrimas que le nublaban la visión.

— Está bien —dijo ella pero no parecía convencida, para nada —. No tienes que decir nada…

Se sumergieron en ese incómodo silencio, otra vez.

Y él comenzaba a sentir que los nervios lo paralizaban. No es que le molestase la tranquilidad, la calma… Lo que le resultaba inquietante era el contraste. Siempre que la niña de largo cabello y adorable sonrisa estaba junto a él, parecía que no hubiese espacio para el silencio.

Se armó de valor para hacer la pregunta que se le había atorado en la garganta.

— ¿Y sabes cuando vas a mudarte... A Estados Unidos?

Era inesperada la tristeza que lo invadía al hacer esa pregunta. Mimi lo contempló con tristeza y afirmó con la cabeza.

— En un par de semanas. A papá le ofrecieron un trabajo allí…

Izzy la vio moverse incómoda y parpadear en un intento para no continuar llorando.

— Ya veo...

— No quiero irme —confesó ella —. No voy a verte en mucho tiempo. Ni a los demás...

Inesperadamente, ella volvió a llorar.

— Y ni siquiera voy a poder hablar con nadie —dictaminó, con horror —. No se ni hablar inglés...

— Eso lo puedes aprender, Mimi. El inglés es un idioma que comienza a pensarse como universal en base a... —dijo él, para consolarla.

No tenía idea de porque ella parecía llorar más fuerte.

— ¡Pero tú no vas a explicarme inglés! —gritó, quejándose ante su suerte — ¿Quién me va a ayudar cuando no comprenda las cosas?

Koushiro sonrió.

Antes de ir al mundo digital ese mismo verano, él y Mimi compartían el salón de clases pero no sabían prácticamente nada del otro.

Ella sabía, por ejemplo, que el pelirrojo siempre se quedaba hasta lo último en el salón, pocas veces se reunía en los recreos con un grupo y siempre parecía sumergido en su pequeño universo personal.

Izzy sabía que Mimi era la niña que siempre estaba riendo, que inundaba con su voz el espacio que él llenaba con silencio. La niña que prefería concentrarse en la ventana que en el profesor.

Y que tenía, también, su propio universo personal.

No podía decir que eso era lo que los unía ya que mientras él tenía preguntas que resolver, dudas para aprender y curiosidad... Mimi simplemente llenaba su mente de fantasías y locuras.

Había llegado a contarle, en una no tan lejana ocasión, que contemplando las nubes, una de ellas había tenido forma de 'Motimon'. Había sido difícil escucharlo, porque sí, aún resultaba hasta doloroso pensar en la separación con su querido Tentomon pero sabía —por la mirada dulce de su amiga— que ella sólo le decía aquello porque le gustaría que sí algo así ocurriese, él hiciese lo mismo.

Al menos, eso pensaba él.

No podía decir que la entendía completamente porque sería falso. Y no le gustaban las mentiras.

Tampoco sabía precisar en que momento la barrera entre ellos se había disuelto y habían terminado por ser amigos.

¿Fue cuando la aquella vez que regresaron del mundo digital y ella le regalo una sonrisa al despedirse? ¿Antes, en aquel laberinto que tuvieron que compartir? ¿Cuando le envió aquella postal desde Hawai? ¿La primera semana de clases que le lanzó una sonrisa y lo esperó para salir juntos? ¿Cuando lo ayudó en él servicio? ¿Quizás antes, cuando compartieron experiencias en el mundo de sus amigos digitales?

En realidad, no le importaba.

Probablemente el resultado era causado por la suma de todo.

Tal vez era tonto, pero esos detalles le provocaban alegría.

Eran pequeños indicios que le mostraban que ella lo tenía presente. Antes de ese campamento... Antes de ese extraño, peculiar, inesperado e invaluable campamento, Izzy tenía un concepto muy diferente sobre la palabra 'amigo'. Tai, Matt, Joe, Sora, TK, Kari y Mimi eran sus amigos.

Verdaderos amigos.

Y tenía que hacer algo para cambiar esas lágrimas que llenaban el corazón de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Estás bien, hijo? —preguntó su madre esa misma noche durante la cena.

Koushiro levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos amables de su madre, la única persona a la que no podía negarle nada. Bajó la mirada unos momentos, y luego suspiró.

— _Mimi va a mudarse_.

Había tenido que decir esas cuatro palabras más veces de las que había pensado necesario para convencerse de que eso iba a suceder. No entendía porque se sentía tan mal al decirlo.

Como su amiga se lo había comentado a él, en primer lugar, sabía que resultaba difícil eludir el tema.

Además, Yoshie Izumi había visto los ojos rojos de la pequeña al marcharse de la casa. Sabía que algo les sucedía.

— Quizás se sienta triste porque en ese lugar… No habrá nadie conocido… —musitó — Creo que podrías hacer algo por eso… ¿no?

Koushiro levantó la mirada y, entonces, algo que no había pensado iluminó sus pensamientos. Sí, había algo que hacer para que Mimi no se sintiese sola.

Aunque esperaba que todos sus amigos tuviesen las cosas de la misma forma que él.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron muy extrañas para Koushiro, porque nunca antes había tenido una idea como esa y no había tenido tampoco la oportunidad de despedirse verdaderamente de alguien.

Porque le resultaba evidente que Mimi ya se estaba despidiendo de él.

Lo sabía por aquellas negativas y silencios nerviosos.

Sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba estar así, y la veía tratando de sonreír. Una parte de ella, Koushiro sabía, estaba entusiasmada por la propuesta. Fuese pequeña o no… Mimi estaba _intentando_ que nadie se de cuenta de la verdad.

— Entonces, ¿crees que podré aprender algo más que "_my name is Mimi_"? —inquirió ella, mientras saboreaba su helado de chocolate camino a su casa.

— Claro que sí. Estoy seguro —aceptó, débilmente. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de eso?

— Y crees…

Al ver que su amiga se había quedado en silencio, él la contempló, con interés. Había quedado unos pasos detrás de él y sus ojos vagaron hasta encontrarse con los suyos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Me echaras de menos, Izzy? Sé que no soy la mejor amiga del mundo y…

— Lo eres —aseguró Izumi — Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

Quizás no era enteramente cierto a ojos de cualquiera pero ellos no lo comprendían.

No comprendían porque se podía llevar tan bien pese a las diferencias… Aunque hasta antes de ese verano parecía que cada uno vivía en un mundo diferente… Aunque fuesen pequeños…

De todas formas, había un lazo, un puente.

Algo que los unía.

Koushiro pensaba, en ocasiones, que era ciertas las palabras que sus amigos habían dicho en la batalla contra Apocalymon.

Definitivamente, todas aquellas cosas que habían aprendido… Brillaban en su interior.

Mimi esbozó una sonrisa, alegre por primera vez.

Él nunca le había dicho algo tan directo y eso se notaba en las mejillas ruborizadas de Koushiro. Ella era más alta que él así que cuando bajó la cabeza, fue un poco extraño ver que estaba avergonzado.

— Tu también —indicó, casi riendo — Eres un gran amigo, cuando estas aquí…

— ¿Cuándo estoy aquí…?

— Sí. Muchas veces no sé que piensas… Pero… Creo que Tentomon tenía razón.

_¿Tentomon tenía razón?_

— ¿Eh?

Mimi negó con la cabeza, mirando el cielo del ocaso, antes de reír. Koushiro la contempló aturdido un instante, y después se encogió de hombros.

Era una de esas veces…

Una de esas veces donde parecía que estaban teniendo dos conversaciones distintas.

Era tonto pero agradable. De esos momentos que le daban ganas de reír. No le gustaba pensar que sería de las últimas que tendrían frente a frente.

* * *

Cortó la llamada y dejó caer la cabeza en señal de derrota.

¿Por qué no le extrañaba que Taichi fuese el único que no podía cumplir la petición que le había dado?

La fecha en el calendario lo fulminaba y sabía que se acercaba una fecha muy extraña para él. Para sus amigos. Para ella. Mimi… Mimi tendría que irse pronto del país del sol naciente y aun no había podido hacer todo lo que había deseado.

Pero al menos, no tenía que preocuparse por las cosas que Joe, Matt, TK, Sora le habían dado…

Se dirigió hacia su recamara luego de cenar y contempló las imágenes que había en la computadora.

Una de ellas resaltaba entre todas las fotografías almacenadas en el equipo. Era la última —sino la única que recordaba— que tenían del digimundo. En la única donde aparecían todos los niños, los digimon y unos cuantos amigos más.

Había hecho una copia para cada uno de sus amigos y pensaba entregarle todo a la niña de cabellos color miel el día de su partida…

Pero no dejaba de sentirse ansioso. ¿Le gustaran sus regalos?

Eran amigos cercanos, sí. No entendía como… Porque eran muy diferentes. Pero lo eran…

Y deseaba que continuasen siéndolo… A pesar de la distancia.

Supuso que no sería fácil… Pero… ¿No habían vencido a terribles monstruos digitales por la salvación de dos mundos?

Esa perspectiva lo hizo sentirse mejor.

* * *

— Lo siento, Izzy —se disculpó Taichi.

La mañana del sábado los había mantenido un poco ocupados a todos.

Era una extraña coincidencia pero la partida de Mimi a Estados Unidos coincidiría con muchas cuestiones que no tenían mucho que ver. Una visita de algunos familiares, viajes inesperados, la llegada de algún extraño que no conocía… desencuentros.

Pero al fin la colección estaba completa y Koushiro sonrió ligeramente cuando tuvo la caja —de color rosa— llena con todos los objetos que le iba a entregar a la pequeña Tachikawa ese mismo día, en su casa. No sabía si podría despedirse correctamente de ella, pero intentaría verla sonreír antes de marcharla. Días anteriores, notaba el cambiante estado de animo que envolvía a Mimi…

Tuvo que acomodarlo todo dentro de la caja ante las atónitas miradas de dos hermanos porque según él, aquello estaba desorganizado.

Se reunieron en la esquina de la casa de Mimi porque parecía que —por la preferencia de sus padres— ellos viajarían muy tarde en la noche y no tendrían muchas oportunidades para verse antes de ese momento.

Sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso pero alentado, fue el último en acercarse hacia Mimi. Tachikawa desvió hacia él, cuando lo vio y le sonrió a Sora, a quien estaba abrazando, con efusividad.

— ¡Koushiro! —exclamó ella, como si su presencia la sorprendiese.

Lo abrazó, repentinamente y la caja, tan cuidadosamente preparada, cuidada y organizada, cayó al suelo.

Pensó, durante un breve segundo, que no quería que Mimi cambiase nunca… Pese a todo.

Sin embargo, apenas y pudo levantarse del suelo cuando recordó que él no había sido lo único que había caído.

El contenido, por supuesto, estuvo prontamente a la vista de todos los presentes y un par de ojos color miel se abrieron como platos ante lo que había dentro.

— ¿Qué…?

Los pequeños muñecos que Takeru Takaishi había rescatado de la casa de Pupettmon en esa no tan lejana aventura del digimundo, estaban dispersos por el suelo.

— No quería —comenzó Izzy, sintiendo los mejillas encenderse cuando Mimi volvió a mirarlo —. No queríamos que te sintieses sola en New York así que…

— A Izzy se le ocurrió que podíamos darte cosas para que nos recuerdes —afirmó Sora, sonriendo.

Era imposible distinguir las mejillas del color de cabello de Koushiro. Mimi lo ayudó a levantarse y entre todos reunieron nuevamente los muñecos. Uno por cada uno de ellos. La jovencita los abrazó a todos juntos y les sonrió a sus amigos.

— Muchas gracias —susurró, conmovida — De verdad…

En realidad, sí se había vuelto más fuerte desde que los había conocido. Pero seguía siendo sensible… Y otra vez, estaba llorando.

* * *

— ¿Me llamarás, verdad? —inquirió ella, cuando estaba a punto de subirse al automóvil.

La noche había caído ya en Odaiba, y el cielo se tornaba oscuro con el paso de las horas mientras dos familias estaban despidiéndose en la puerta de una casa.

— Creo que eso podría ser muy caro —musitó él, casi riendo ante la posibilidad.

Mimi lo pensó durante un minuto. Su padre iba a quejarse mucho por el gasto telefónico.

— ¿Y escribirme? ¡No! ¡Enviarme un mail! ¡Eso si lo puedes hacer, Kou! Siempre vas con la computadora —señaló.

— Te escribiré —prometió —. Y también hablaremos por video…

Mimi sonrió abiertamente, entusiasmada — Lamento haber hecho que te quedes hasta tan tarde…

— No podían venir por mí antes… Además —suspiró —, me gustaba la idea de que nos despidiésemos antes de no vernos en mucho tiempo…

— ¿Izzy? —dudó ella.

— Te voy a echar de menos —afirmó, en un susurro bajo y débil.

Mimi sonrió, dulcemente. Koushiro no solo era distinto a todas las personas que conocía, también era un enigma.

— ¡No vamos a separarnos por mucho tiempo!

— Aun así…

La pequeña no había visto a su compañero tan triste. Tal vez, solo en ese momento caía en la cuenta de que las cosas definitivamente iban a cambiar entre los dos. Simplemente… No se verían como antes…

— Koushiro… ¿Podrías cuidar algo por mí? —dudó ella, vacilante.

Él la contempló confundido, hasta que ella rebuscó en su mochila —de un color rosado— y extendió una muñeca hacia él.

— No es muy linda —afirmó, refiriéndose a la pequeña Mimi que le entregaba a su amigo — Pero estoy segura de que no te dejará solo… Y además… ¡Mira que lindo el color de su vestido! Estoy segura de que quedará muy bien en tu cuarto…

— Pero… Mimi…

— Yo ya los tengo a todos ustedes en mi corazón. También a ti —hizo una pequeña pausa —… Eres mi mejor amigo. Y aunque siempre estés en otra parte, estás conmigo cuando te necesito… No cambies nunca…

La miró, aturdido, al escuchar sus palabras.

— Sé que no tenemos mucho en común, que somos diferentes… Pero me agrada que sea así… —prosiguió y las mejillas estaban enrojecidas — No dejes de ser Izzy… Y siempre seremos amigos…

— Y tú no dejes de ser Mimi…

— Lo prometo —rió ella, y se giró al ver que su padre la llamaba. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como una última vez y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Adiós

Al ver al auto de la familia marcharse en dirección al horizonte, y más allá, Izzy se encontró preguntándose cuando sería la próxima vez que volviesen a verse.

Vio que Mimi se asomaba por la ventana y con una sonrisa en los labios, agitaba uno de sus brazos, saludándolo.

Levantó la mano y la saludó, hasta que los Tachikawa se perdieron en la lejanía.

Yoshie Izumi le tocó el cabello a su hijo. — Debemos ir a casa.

Ahora solo le quedaba el recuerdo de esa despedida, y la esperanza de mantener ese lazo, ese puente, esa unión… Pese a la distancia.

Después de todo, ¿eso no era parte de la amistad?

* * *

**N/A**: Pffff, por fin terminé. Son **2715** palabras, sin apartados ni nada. No sé porque me costó tanto terminarlo pero, finalmente, este es el resultado. Paso rápido porque tengo que ir a estudiar.

¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
